


Multiplayer

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Alexander (2004), BBC Warriors, Banished (TV), Beowulf & Grendel (2005), Game of Thrones (TV), Heroes and Villains (TV), Slow West (2015), The Book Group (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Strangulation, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconsciousness, Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Leah encounters many of Rory McCann's characters.





	Multiplayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxBetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/gifts).

> Please read tags. Marston is his own warning, proceed with caution. Some characters don't speak English and poor Leah has no idea what they are saying. You can be ahead of the game and know more than Leah if you have Google Translate ;) 
> 
> Special thanks to Maxbetta for the idea and to my beta MrsDanaFox for your continued support.

**1**

Leah looked out of her flat window for the millionth time hoping to see Rory's form come down the street. She sighed and let her shoulders drop when she didn't see him. She knew he'd be there soon, he was never late. She turned and looked at her duffel bag on her couch - tomorrow was the day he was finally taking her on an overnight sail. She sighed again, _ it only took six months _. She has been languishing in the friendzone and she was going to use this trip to finally broach the subject of their relationship or lack thereof. She was nervous - she didn't want her heart broken. She reminded herself that it didn't matter because as far as friends go, he was the best. That in and of itself was a miracle because they met under such awkward circumstances.

~~~flashback harp music~~~

She was walking down the street with a new haircut, dress, and strappy low heels enjoying her recent move to Scotland when the strap on said heel came undone. She stopped and put her foot up on a step to readjust her shoe. She was so off-balance that when the door opened she was promptly knocked right off her feet.

"What the fuc-"

"You oaf!!"

“What stupid bint stands outside of the door?!" Leah was on her hands and knees, starting to get up when he got right behind her and tugged. “Your skirt was up,” the deep voice said. She was livid at that point, she gets knocked down and everyone on the street could see her polka-dot underwear. She was going to kill -- then she turned and her mouth dropped open, it was Rory McCann looking both mad and sheepish. At that point, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or just pass out. She chose to laugh and soon they were laughing together. That's how it all began. Leah was amazed that the friendship was so easy. Of course, she recognized him but she was unfamiliar with this work outside of Game of Thrones. She started watching his movies and even some TV shows he was in. He teased her that if she became a fan, he would stop being her friend. She, in turn, teased him about some of his earlier roles. It was perfect, perfect except for the friendzone she was stuck in. ~~~~~~

Leah looked out of the window again and then looked up at the space by the door. He was supposed to help her install one more piece of crown moulding behind her door. She dragged her step ladder close to the wall and picked up her yardstick, maybe she could at least get started. She got on the top step and reached up to measure the space. Suddenly the door swung open and Rory walked in. Leah was so startled she lost her balance and felt herself fall. She heard Rory yell and the last thing she saw were stars as she hit the door with her head.

  


**2**

Leah blinked open her eyes and groaned, _ I can't believe I fell. What is it with that man and doors? _ Miraculously, her head didn't hurt. She shifted under her sheet and realized she was only in her underwear and a t-shirt. _ Did Rory undress me and put me into bed? _ The light was low in her room and she wondered how much time went by. Leah glanced at her nightstand and saw a glass of water, ibuprofen, and a plate with a sandwich, _ well at least he thought of my needs when I came to. _She sat up and was about to swing her legs over the side of the bed when the door opened and Rory rolled in.

Leah's mouth hung open, _ that is not Rory. _She blinked several times as it dawned on her that the clean-shaven man in front of her was Kenny McLeod.

"Dinner was great, love," he smiled as he positioned himself in front of her, "time for dessert.” At that, he lifted her ankle and nipped at it. The look he gave her sent a low wave of arousal through her. He grabbed the backs of her heels and put them on his shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her upper leg. Leah’s eyes rolled with pleasure as the balance shifted and she fell back across her narrow bed._ What was happening? _ She decided she didn't care. Maybe Rory shaved and was into kink roleplay - no matter - what he was doing with his mouth was blowing her mind. His lips moved past her knees and started nipping at her inner thighs. She groaned and quickly covered her mouth.

Kenny laughed, "shy? Not you - you love when I eat you out." Leah's eyes snapped open when his hands cupped her ass to lift and pull; her thighs gliding over his shoulders. Moments later there was a tug and the sound of tearing as her silken panties were torn off her body. She was about to protest, but her voice died in her throat when his mouth went on her. His lips were working immediately, deeply kissing her folds as the bridge of his nose was rubbing her hardened clit.

"Oh God," she breathed. She felt him smile as his hands gripped her ass tighter and he tilted her hips. A jolt went through her, his tongue was magic. 

"You are so wet, you're dripping down to your arsehole.” Desire swept through her gut and she swore she could feel a new surge of wetness. His thumb rubbed the moisture around her ass and the tip slid in with ease. She was going to come soon, and it was going to be spectacular...

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the space was filled with a hulking figure with leather armor and long straight hair. Leah’s heart nearly stopped, _ is that fucking Attila?! _

**3**

Leah watched with fascination is Attila entered the room. The space was soon filled with the smell of hide and a heady mix of earth and an animalistic musk. She noticed Kenny still cupped her ass, but paused to look up at the intruder. Mouth glistening, he narrowed his eyes, “you're late.” Attila stared at Kenny for a long moment and sharply said something in a language that Leah had never heard before. Kenny shrugged and his mouth went back to working her again. After a moment Leah twitched with pleasure and laid back. It felt so good. _Fuck,_ _who cares if there's an audience?_ Attila walked over to the other side of the bed opposite of Kenny and squatted down on his haunches. Though the words he spoke were harsh sounding, she heard a hint of softness behind the edge. He bit on her earlobe and pulled it gently before licking behind her ear around to the back of her neck. She couldn't help the groan that passed her lips.

Attila stood and put his hand on her forehead and her head tilted back slightly over the edge of her bed. Moments later she saw it - his cock was massive. Veins were all but pulsating along his hardened shaft. He pulled back the skin and rubbed the swollen head on her lips. She looked up past the flesh of his manhood and saw him staring down at her. She swallowed and opened her mouth wide, never breaking eye contact. She gagged and Leah could feel the drool dripping down the side of her cheek as her mouth was filled with him. For a brief moment she thought she could suffocate doing this, _ what does it matter, surely I'm dead already _ . The sounds her mouth was making matched the sounds coming from between her legs. At that moment she wanted Attila to come as hard as she was going to. His hips thrust slowly as she slurped and sucked until she heard a groan rumble from deep within him. She looked up again and they locked eyes. Leah lifted her arms over her head and grasped at his ass. Her thighs started to shake as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. _ Holy shit. _Kenny knew what was happening and he buried his face in her mound and kept pressure there in order for her to ride out her pleasure. She tilted her head and sucked Attila in deeply until her nose rubbed behind his balls. They were tight and she heard his breath quicken. Her hands caressed on the side of his buttocks and moved her neck in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, he pushed forward and she felt his muscles clench beneath her fingers. Hot waves cascaded down her throat as Attila all but roared a release. After his cock was withdrawn from her mouth, he cupped the back of her head again as lips kissed along her aching jawline. 

Kenny had lowered her legs off his shoulders and he rubbed her thighs. “Delicious,” he sighed as he pushed his chair backward and turned to leave the room. “Goodbye, gorgeous,” he said over his shoulder as he exited the room. She began to say something but was distracted by Attila's lips moving across her hairline, _ who knew he was so skilled in aftercare? _ Leah sighed and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to kiss him so badly. As she tilted her head, her lips brushed his briefly. But the sound of chains caused her to start and stare at the door. She was horrified to discover it was Marston. 

**4**

Leah’s eyes darted to Attila’s and he growled as he stood up. She pulled her legs up and started to retreat up to the head of her bed. Marston walked into the room, several chains were draped over his shoulders and Leah gulped when she saw shackles at the ends of them. She leaned forward to reach for Attila and nearly laughed at the irony, _ I am more afraid of the blacksmith than a Hun. _ Attila stood in front of Marston, and for a moment they were nose to nose. Marston said something and Leah laughed to herself, _ Attila doesn't understand English, you idiot. _She was shocked when Attila turned, looked out the door, and then walked out seconds later without even a glance. "I told him there were women waiting for him, men understand pussy in any language," Marston laughed harshly. Leah just stared at him, her back now against the headboard. "Oh you're going to be a fun one to shag, I bet you're a screamer," Marston’s smile was anything but pleasant. Leah scrambled to remember details about his character - there has to be something she could draw from to keep this from getting too violent. He worked hard, he didn't trust anyone, and he stole food. Food! 

“Wait! Are you hungry?” she asked.

“What are you playing at?” he glared at her.

She pointed to her nightstand, “it’s yours, you have been working hard. No one appreciates the blacksmith, especially someone of your size.”

“If you try to poison me I swear to God, I will kill you before I drop,” at that, he picked up the sandwich and devoured it. He downed the glass of water right after. He bent and picked up a long chain with a shackle at each end, “this should do.” He grabbed her wrist and held it tight, “don’t fight me,” he warned.

“I,” she swallowed thickly, “I won’t.”

He put the metal cuff around her wrist and secured it closed with a metal pin. he wrapped the chain around the back of the headboard, brought the other shackle to her free hand and locked it in place. She was now laying on her back with her arms outstretched, thankfully they were not pulled tight. He moved down to the foot of the bed and grasped an ankle, “don’t try to kick me, I’ll kill you.”

Leah gritted her teeth, “I won’t.” Marston looked at her suspiciously but bent to pick up the other shorter chain. He secured the metal cuff around her ankle and then lifted the edge of the bed to put the leg through the other cuff. He did the same to her other foot. She was now truly at his mercy. She took that moment to take a good look at him. His hair was wild, curls were sticking out at the sides, yet matted down at the nape of his neck. There was a sheen of sweat and soot covering him as if he left the forge just moments ago. His linen shirt and vest were dirty and damp. The hair of his beard stubble covered all the way down to the top of his shirt and there she could see that it met thick chest hair. She was a little surprised with herself when she felt her breath quicken just a bit at the thought of what his chest looked like. She didn't have to wonder for very long because soon the vest was untied and the linen shirt was pulled over his head. Besides the coating of sweat and soot, she had to admit it was a magnificent sight to behold. Shirtless, with his trousers hanging dangerously low on his hips, Marston regarded her, “I can't shag you properly if I can’t see your tits.” He bent down to pull a knife from his boot. Leah shuddered, it was at least a ten-inch blade and the handle was huge, perfect for his hand. 

Marston bent over her, pulled the shirt away from her body and sliced from neck to hem; and down the sleeves until he was able to pull away a few rags. Now she was truly naked and he leered at her, moving the knife from hand to hand. He reached down again to produce a sheath and he thankfully covered the sharp edge. Leah breathed a soft sigh of relief until he flipped it and held it by the wrong end. “Let’s see how ready you are,” his smile was menacing as he straddled her lower legs. 

“Don’t hurt me,” she whimpered.

“Don’t make me,” he said, softly. He brought the end of the knife handle to her slit and rubbed it between her lips. It moved easily. He looked at her, “are you a whore?”

“No.” She stared at him, there was no way to explain and she knew if she tried - Marston would be the last person to understand. 

“You seem to like this,” he smirked as he slipped the handle within her folds. She was horrified when a groan came from her mouth. Marston stared at her briefly and then plunged the handle in all the way to the hilt. Leah whimpered loudly, the angle hurt for a moment but it quickly felt good as he pumped the knife in and out of her. She closed her eyes, she was disgusted with herself. Suddenly the knife was gone and she felt the bed dip as he climbed over her. She felt sweat dripping on her forehead and she forced herself to open her eyes. As soon as she did, he thrust into her. She cried out, he was so big. His hips slammed into hers repeatedly as he pumped into her. The pain gave way to fullness and another groan rolled past her lips. Marston bent his head and bit her breast. She screamed and he laughed, “it’s been so long, I forgot myself.” He went down again and sucked hard on her nipple, thankfully no teeth were involved. Leah felt the familiar coil of pleasure winding into the tight ball that would soon explode into an orgasm. She wanted to cry, she didn’t want to enjoy this, Marston was a horrible man. She hated his character, only knowing Rory portrayed him made her watch. _ That's it! Pretend Leah, look into his eyes. _ Her eyes met his and she tried to lose herself, _ go beyond the character. _She felt the orgasm start to build and let her mind wander.

Suddenly Marston’s hips slammed into hers and he stopped and stared at her, “this is a set up. You are with them!” His eyes darkened with rage.

“No, no I’m not. I don’t even know those three,” she pleaded. His eyes narrowed and he snarled, _ oh shit. _

“It _ is _ a setup! You whore!” he roared, “you murdering whore!” Her plea of understanding was cut off by his hands on her neck. Leah tried to twist but the chains held her tight and he had her pinned to the bed. She felt tears trickle from the side of her eyes as panic filled her. _ I'm going to die…_

**5**

Suddenly the pressure was gone and Leah heard a yell. She kept her eyes clamped shut in fear as she heard a tussle and the slam of a door.

"Er í lagi með þig?" The voice was deep, yet gentle and she opened her eyes a little.

"Breca," she whimpered and started to cry. 

"þú ert í lagi, ekki gráta," as he slowly said those words, he took off his cloak and laid it across her. She watched him move to her feet and pull the pins to free her from the shackles.

Once she was no longer confined, Leah sat up and put her arms over his shoulders, "Breca," she said with something between a laugh and a sigh, "sweet, wonderful, brave Breca."

He held her face in his massive hands, "falleg." His lips crashed into hers and Marston melted away, _ it's only a dream anyway. Fuck Marston and his anger. _ She pulled away and ran her hands through his hair, feeling the heat creep down from her belly as she did so. Leah shifted her hands and played with the braids in his beard, tugging gently. His eyes narrowed slightly and he broke into a grin, "Pér finnst gaman að stríða? Ég get strítt líka." He kissed her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth as his thumbs rubbed across her nipples. She crawled into his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed, her knees alongside his hips. His hands immediately cupped her ass and she pivoted her hips and lightly ground on him. Breca’s grip tightened and he pushed up into her core. She was only covered in his cloak and she paused to pull it off her body. Leah’s heart was pounding with excitement, all her fear from before was gone. His kissing was intense, the sucking, and licking of her mouth was making her so wet, she foolishly thought she’d slip off his lap. She reached down and tugged on this waistband _ I need him, I need him now. I want to ride him until we both can't breathe. _

Arms grasped her shoulders and Breca pulled back just enough to look at her. His pupils were blown wide as he stared. Leah could not help it, she knew her eyes were pleading. _ I'm probably dead. But if purgatory involves fucking different characters of Rory's I'm all for it. _ She'd did feel a little pang in her heart, _ so close, but yet so far. _ Breca stood suddenly and planted Leah's feet on the ground. She backed up to give him room as he took a few steps forward. Her back hit the wall almost instantly. His hands were on her hips and she felt herself sliding up the wall as he suckled on the pulse point just beneath her ear. She put her hands on his shoulders and kneaded them gently as she felt her feet leave the floor. Breca pressed into her and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands were back under her ass and before she could groan out a yes, he was in her. She tightened her grip around his neck and her mouth found his as he pumped up into her. The wiry mound above his cock was rubbing her clit in the most delightful way and she felt that familiar coil of pleasure tightening in her core. The sounds of their coupling were borderline obscene. She was so wet she foolishly thought for a moment that she certainly needed to wash her walls down when this was all over. Leah broke her kiss with Breca to bite down on the side of his neck as her release pulsed through her body. Though muffled, she knew her scream of pleasure was loud. She held on tightly and nuzzled him as he quickened his pace slamming her buttocks against the wall as he thrust into her.

"Oh God, do I love you," she moaned into his ear. He gave her a quizzical look, _ he has no idea what I'm saying, as I don't understand him either. _ She looked into his eyes and counted the amber flecks that she saw within, she could have sworn she felt herself building to another orgasm. 

"είμαι ακριβώς στην ώρα!" Leah jerked her head back and glanced over Breca's shoulder to look at the person speaking. As she gazed at the long legs leading up to leather-covered tunic, a smile crept across her lips..._ Crateros _ . 

Crateros paused at the door before a wide smile split across his face. He walked in, pausing briefly only to remove the greaves from his legs. Breca paused and looked over his shoulder. When he saw Crateros, he let out a small laugh, "viltu vera með?" Crateros only raised an eyebrow and smirked. Breca turned around and leaned his back against the wall still holding Leah in his arms and buried in her to the hilt of his cock. She felt his hands rubbing her ass and with a start, she realized what he was inviting Crateros to do. _ Holy fuck they are going to double-team me. _ At that thought, an unexpected jolt of pleasure shot through her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man behind her. Once his greaves were removed, Crateros came up behind Leah and began to kiss the back of her neck. Breca's hands moved up to her waist as a new pair of hands begin massaging her buttocks. Breca pulled out a little bit as she felt Crateros manhood sliding between her cheeks gathering the wetness that was between her legs. Leah tried to relax but still cried out as he pushed into her. The fullness was nearly overwhelming, she was thankful that she was being held up by two men and was not going to fall. One hand snaked around and began fondling her breasts and the other held on by her hips with the fingers spanning very close to her mound. After a few slow thrusts, Breca pushed into her. They slid in and out of her like pistons of a well-oiled machine. _ I wonder if they can feel each other inside of me? _ The manipulations on her breasts coupled with the new stimulus had her climbing her way to a peak faster than she ever thought possible. 

"Yes….please," she was so close she didn't even know what she was asking them to do, all she knew was that she didn't want them to stop. Breca's thrusts became harder and deeper, she could tell he was going to come soon. She kissed him deeply and her hands found his nipples as she rubbed them in time with his movements. Suddenly he drove into her hard and held still as he groaned out his release, biting her ear in the process. That pushed Leah over the edge and she leaned her head back onto Crateros' shoulder and let out a loud pleasured cry. Behind her, hips slammed and ground into her as the growls in her ear grew louder. Soon it was followed by a low drawn-out moan as she felt Crateros' forehead rest on her back. He soon pulled out and rubbed her lower back with his hands. Breca slipped out also and held her against his chest as she found the floor with her feet. Once she knew her shaky legs could support her, Breca let go. Leah turned and cupped Crateros' face and kissed him. He held her to him and kissed her back. She felt Breca put the cloak over her shoulders again and she wanted to cry at his gentle gesture. When she turned back toward him, he was dressed already and starting to make his way to the door. She wanted to lunge forward and grab his arm, but she knew it wasn't real, and she knew she had to let him go. 

"Good-bye, Breca," she raised her hand in a half-hearted wave. 

Breca paused at the door and looked at her briefly, "megum við hittast aftur." Then he was gone.

She had turned back to Crateros to find that he had replaced his greaves and was also making his way toward the door. She sat on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in Breca's cloak. _ Now what? _

**6**

Crateros glanced back and nearly collided with another figure coming in. Before she could register what was happening, John Ross stood before her.

His eyes were wide and earnest, his hat in his hands. "Ma'am," he began, confused.

"John," she smiled, relieved. _ A kind voice...that spoke English _. She wanted to giggle, she was filled with joy to see him. Leah reached out and took John's hat from him, you won't need this.'

She tossed it on the nightstand and approached him again. "Or this," she said softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. The cloak barely covered her at this point and John's eyes raked over her body as he allowed her to take his shirt off. He was dirty from the prairie, and Leah could tell he was uncomfortable. She suddenly remembered that she had wipes in her craft bag to clean off her hands. “One minute,” she smiled and held up a finger before going to her closet and quickly opened her bag and retrieving the package of wipes. She pulled out a few sheets and went back to John. 

Leah lifted his arm and wiped from his wrist to his shoulder. John smiled, “that feels nice.” She did the other arm, and then the back of his neck. Her tummy flipped when she saw damp curls begin to form at the base of his head. When she reached up to wipe the side of his face, he grabbed her wrist gently and kissed her pulse point.

“That feels nice,” she repeated his words. He took the cloth from her hand and quickly scrubbed it across his face and leaned down. Leah pushed up enough for her lips to meet his. Kissing John was different, he didn’t want control or to devour. His mouth moved slowly, and he tasted of tea and sugar. Leah grinned against his mouth and tilted her head to attempt to deepen the kiss. John got the hint and his lips parted just enough for her to quickly add a swipe of her tongue across his upper lip. She noticed his hands were on her hips and his thumbs rubbed just under her breasts. She ran her hands through his chest hair and spoke into his open mouth, “take me.”

John started a bit and looked at her, surprise danced in his eyes. “John, I can’t explain. Just...it’s ok - take me,” her hands traveled to his rough cotton trousers and she fumbled with the fastening.

“Let me,” he gently pulled her hands away and undid his pants himself. Pausing, he turned and sat on the bed to remove his boots. Soon all he wore were linen shorts, his dick pressed against the thin fabric as if begging to be released. Leah dropped Breca’s cloak to the floor and climbed onto the bed. Kneeling, she reached for John. He pushed the last article of clothing down and crawled over her as she lay down. His massive hand cupped her face as he tilted her toward him, “what’s your name?”

“Leah,” Her lips were so close to his.

“Leah,” he said it so softly it was like a sigh from the moors. He kissed her then, long and deep. As his lips caressed her mouth, she felt his manhood on her belly. She moved her hips and he shifted, pushing into her slowly. She felt his breath hitch slightly as his hips sunk down into hers. Soon he was gliding in and out of her as she rolled her hips to keep pace. It felt good, he reached something deep within that had a warmth spreading out through her limbs. After a while, that warmth became a heat that was starting to make her shake. 

“John, oh John,” she groaned, “please don’t stop, that feels so good.” 

John’s pace quickened and he began to pant slightly, “I’m going to…” 

Leah nodded, “yes. Yes, I am -” Her thought was interrupted when the heat exploded within her and she heard John cry out at the same time. They ground into each other, riding out their pleasure. John collapsed next to her and held her tightly to his chest. They held each other until their breathing became normal. 

John started to shift around and then sat up to retrieve his clothes. Leah swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the sting of tears. She sat up next to him and leaned into his arm. "Thank you, John," she whispered. He bent to pick up his shirt and went to hand her the cloak. She looked at him again, "do you want it?'

"It's very nice...thank you Leah," he said as stood up, holding the cloak. He bent down and kissed her one more time as she clung to his arm.

"Good-bye, John," she looked at the floor as she heard him make his way to the door. She didn't want to watch him leave. When silence filled the room, she looked at herself _ for fuck's sake, I should at least put on a damn t-shirt. _She stood and turned to her chest of drawers and froze in place. The scent of leather and wood hit her senses first before her mind registered the man before her, Sandor Clegane.

**7**

Her knees went weak instantly as she stared, "I was wondering if you were going to show up." 

He was wearing a black leather jerkin and his hair actually looked soft. Leah smirked _show_ _Cersei a wight then disappear to get laid._

Sandor, however, did not look amused, "what in the seven hells? Are you one of those fire witches?

Leah took a step toward him, "no. And I'm not a whore either."

He took a step and was directly in front of her, "then why are you as naked as your first nameday, girl?" Though his voice growled low, he looked intrigued.

"I've been waiting for you. I'm here for your pleasure," she reached toward him and put her hand on his shoulder, sadly he flinched.

"Don't deserve it, free or paid for," he started.

"That's total bullshit and you know it," his eyes snapped to hers in shock, "I don't give a flying fuck what you think you deserve. If you don't take me…I'll take you." She was shaking slightly, she was taking a risk speaking to him so harshly. 

His eyes never left hers and the burned side of his face twitched as he huffed out a small laugh, "you have a mouth on you." He took a step back and undid his sword belt. After it hit the floor, he began to work the clasps of his jerkin. Leah took a half step toward him to help. "Don't, " he growled, "get on the bed." Leah nodded and got on the bed, kneeling near the edge. She was finding it hard to breathe as she watched him peel his clothes off slowly. He was huge, which she found funny because technically her partners were all the same person. But Sandor filled the room. 

Suddenly, hands were on her waist and she was spun around, landing on all fours. When she got her bearings, his hands were holding her hips tightly as she was being dragged back to the edge.

_ No, no, no!! He is not taking me like a dog! _She jerked forward the moment he let go to take his cock in hand. "No! I meant it when I said I was not a whore, and I'll be damned if I let you take me as one, " she hissed at him.

“Are you daft? You may not be a whore, but I’m a dog.”

_ Was he insane? He was all man _, “not in this room you aren’t, lay down,” she tried to keep her voice from shaking. Sandor stared at her for a long moment and then complied, lying on his back, with his head slightly raised by her pillow. A slight grin ghosted over his lips, but he kept silent. She kneeled next to his knees and leaned forward to get on all fours over him. She crawled toward the head of the bed and she could feel his cock glide between her breasts, down her stomach and finally to her mound. The trail was a blazing heat and she wanted to grind on him until she came, but she refrained. She bent down and rubbed her cheek on his chest, turning slightly to nuzzle him. She kissed up to his collarbone, moving to his throat. He was quiet and holding his breath. She continued to his jaw, where she nuzzled his beard. Her hands were playing with the ends of his hair by this point and Leah felt Sandor arch ever so slightly. Before he could stop her, she kissed him. He froze in place and she kissed him again. His lips parted slightly, and she deepened the kiss as much as she could. She reached down between her legs and grasped him. He was rock hard and after two or three pumps, she lifted slightly and rubbed his tip along her folds. He groaned in her mouth and she let her tongue enter. She sunk down on him with a sigh. With a parting kiss, she sat up and began to rock her hips and she rode him. His hands were on her hips and he felt her get into a rhythm. She lifted slightly and twisted down with a roll of her hips and Sandor groaned again. His hands moved to her breasts and he pinched her nipples slightly that sent a jolt of pleasure to her core. By this time, his face was totally relaxed and his eyes were half-closed. She felt the swell of his dick within her and she leaned back to put her hands on his thighs as she began to pump on him faster. She was completely open to him at that point and he brought a hand to just above where they were joined and he rubbed her until she started to see stars. She cried out as a release slammed into her. Sandor’s hips began to buck as his groans turned to growls and he arched as he came deep inside her. She slumped over him and caressed his cheek as she came down from her high. He held her and rocked her slightly. They stayed in their embrace for a while and Leah peppered his face with kisses in the meantime. “So much more than a dog,” she sighed into the shell of his ear. 

Sandor turned his head and kissed her long and deep. When they finally broke apart, his sigh was a low rumble in his throat “I have to go.”

Leah’s heart dropped, “I know.” She followed him out of bed and made her way to her chest of drawers and fished out new panties and a soft t-shirt. She slipped them on as Sandor dressed and made his way to her door. “Sandor?” He turned at the sound of her voice, “farewell.”

He smiled, “thank you.” After he left, Leah crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head and tried not to cry. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but woke to the sound of gentle knocking on her door frame. She opened her eyes enough to see a figure in the doorway wearing a flannel shirt, “Tennyson?”

**8**

“Tennyson? That’s it, Leah. No more movies,” Rory laughed as he walked into her room.

“Rory?” Leah’s heart leaped, _ I’m alive! _

“Who were you expecting,” he sat on the foot of her bed, facing her, “and if you say Tennyson, we are going to hospital.” He smiled, but she could tell he was concerned.

“What happened?”

“You fell and blacked out for a moment, scared the shit out of me. You came to and said you were fine but wanted to lie down. I helped you to your room and you took your pants off and crawled into bed - I didn’t look, swear,” his cheeks got a little pink, “I ran out to get more ibuprofen...and ice cream.”

“Really?”

“Chocolate peanut butter, your favorite,” he frowned slightly, “but you are not getting any until I know you are ok.”

“I feel ok, but it feels like hours ago,” she swallowed, “and I don’t remember anything after falling.”

Rory got up immediately and sat back down by her side and brushed her hair away from her temple, “you don’t even have a bump. Are you sure you are ok?”

“I’m fine, just confused. I had a strange dream,” she coughed a little, reddening, “it was a little ‘Wizard of Oz’ish.”

“With witches and scarecrows?” Rory laughed.

“Not exactly, just weird and it felt way too real,” Leah felt her eyes well up with tears, _ too real. _

A thumb brushed under her eye, “Leah, you are scaring me a little.”

She leaned into his hand a bit, “I’m fine. I am glad it was a dream.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes, _ those eyes grounded me. _“It made me appreciate that you are in my life.”

Rory pulled her into a hug, “same.” He swallowed and sat back a little, “I wanted to talk to you. I was going to wait for our trip.” He rubbed his beard nervously and looked over the top of her head.

“You are scaring me now, Rory, ” she angled her head to try to meet his eyes.

He took a deep breath, “we are going to run into people I know at the harbour. How do I introduce you?”

Leah’s tummy tightened, “as...Leah?”

He looked at her then, “Leah, my friend…?” His voice trailed off.

“You sound disappointed in that,” Leah whispered, her throat was suddenly dry, “do you want to call me something else?

His hands were on her arms now and he was looking in her eyes, “girlfriend.”

Leah let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and leaned forward to peck him gently on the lips, “my God, what the fuck took you so long?”

**9**

The next morning, Leah ran into her room to find her hair tie. Rory _ my boyfriend! _ was waiting in the car, so she had to find it quick. She turned to her nightstand and gasped. A worn and dusty hat was hanging off the edge. _ No, it was a dream! _ She picked up the hat and shook her head and she walked to the closet. _ It’s going to stay a dream _she determined and tossed the hat on the back shelf. She snatched a tie off her drawer knob and left to enjoy her weekend with her boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
